Robin
by Natureboy3
Summary: Cloudtail goes on a solo hunting patrol. He ends up catching something better then he could have ever imagined. BrightheartxCloudtail One-shot.


**A.N.:Hey everybody! Here's a lemon featuring Cloudtail and Brightheart. This story takes place at the clan's lake home. No flames! A few ideas come from LoveLess by SilverScarecrow.**

Cloudtail stepped through the ferns, every muscle in the warrior's body tight and alert. His ice blue eyes narrowed in on his target: a vole sheltering in some tree roots nibbling on seeds. Cloudtail's body stood rock-still, poised like a giant spring. Then...bam!

Cloudtail dispatched the vole with a sharp bite to the back of the neck. Burying his prey so he could collect it later, the white warrior continued his solo hunting patrol past Sky Oak toward ShadowClan territory. Stepping through some bracken, he saw a fat robin pecking at the ground. The warm Newleaf breeze was coming his direction making it easy for him to get close.

Suddenly, a twig snapped. Cloudtail jumped too late. He watched as the bird flew off, screeching alarm calls as it went.

"Foxdung!" Cloudtail snarled. He whipped around, fully intending to give whoever scared away the robin a good piece of his mind. When he saw who it was, he felt all his anger melt away. There stood Brightheart, her one eye gleaming and her pelt shining in the sunlight. Cloudtail gently pressed his nose to hers, causing a purr to arise from the she-cat's chest.

"Hello Brightheart. Why did you scare away my prey?" Cloudtail mewed. He was still a little irked for Brightheart scaring away a perfect catch. Brightheart didn't answer, just smirked at him. She carefully stepped closer, wrapping her body around his.

"Sorry I made you lose that robin. Would you rather hunt for something a little...bigger? Hmm?" Cloudtail didn't respond. His mouth suddenly went very dry and his backbone straightened up like a tree trunk. He and Brightheart had never mated before, and they had never been this forward with each other.

The tom's heart thudded hard in his chest as his eyes flicked back and forth over the graceful curves of the she-cat's body. Cloudtail was surprised at Brightheart's forwardness. Wouldn't she be more shy then this? Taking a deep breath, the answer hit him like a monster from the Thunderpath. Brightheart was in heat.

Still standing there like a rock with his eyes wide open and his tongue hanging out as he sucked in breath, the white warrior's gaze followed Brightheart as she padded out in front of him and waved her tail around in the air.

Glancing back over her shoulder, she meowed encouragingly and kneaded the ground with her forepaws. Taking a deep breath, Cloudtail carefully climbed on top of Brightheart's back, squeezing her sides with his forepaws.

"Are you sure about this?" Cloudtail asked. Brightheart glanced back over her shoulder, her whole face glowing with amusement. Before Cloudtail could think about what that might mean, the she-cat sprang forward. The unfortunate tom lost his balance and went nose-first into the dirt. Spitting out grit, Cloudtail looked to see Brightheart trying hard not to laugh.

She gave up after a minute and went into hysterics. Getting control of herself, she turned back around and provocatively raised her tail.

"You want some of this? Well you'll have to catch me!" With this teasing challenge, Brightheart was streaking away through the ferns. Cloudtail stared after her with his mouth agape. Getting himself together, he took off after her.

Wind flapping through his ears, the tom zeroed in on his new target. With a final leap, he landed smack in the middle of Brightheart's back. Cloudtail panted hard as Brightheart came to a stop. Brightheart licked him affectionately between the ears.

"Would you like you're reward now?" Brightheart asked. Cloudtail made a moaning noise as he started to shake with want. He carefully mounted Brightheart, balancing himself in the she-cat's back. With a nod from Brightheart, he began to move his hips back and forth.

With a gasp and more moans from Brightheart, he increased the tempo. Moving very quickly now, the two were gasping for breath. Giving one last hard thrust, the world spun around them. Climbing of Brightheart's back, Cloudtail wrapped his tail with her's.

"Cloudtail?"

"Hmm?"

"Think you can catch me again?" Cloudtail looked up to see Brightheart wink at him before disappearing through the ferns. Letting out a good natured hiss, Cloudtail bounded off through the foliage after her.

**A.N.:I know it's short and there's not much build up to it. Forgive me! I couldn't think of anything! Don't forget to review! Peace out! **


End file.
